July 22, 2014 Patch
=General Changes= *We've added time stamps to chat windows. Out-of-match chat contains timestamps in your local time, while in-match chat uses the current match time. *In our work to reduce the crashes that 32-bit systems may experience while playing, we have dropped the resolution of the ground textures on maps while we explore other options. During this time, the floors of the maps may look blurry, and not as good as it used to in high detail modes. However, the ground will return to its normal, detailed glory in the September Update. *Fixed an issue that could cause the tutorial to not load properly if the user clicks the launch button too many times. *Fixed an issue that could cause the mouse cursor to become offset upon using ALT+TAB. *Improved performance when Atrocitus's passive activates. *Fixed a bug that caused Zatanna's default amplifier set to include two mods for the same artifact. *An attack-move command will no longer cause your Champion to shoot idle jungle creatures. *Applying a damage over time effect on a low life target will no longer grant you the last hit 100% of the time. *When holding right-click over an impassable area, the Champion will now no longer attempt to path about the area. *The graphical effects for the "Hook Shot" mod on Lobo's Chain will now properly appear at low and very low graphical settings. *Playing against the AI will no longer count towards certain achievements, such as "The Cycle." *In-game cinematics will no longer play for users on low or very low graphical settings. However, if you are playing the tutorial, the tutorial specific cutscenes will play, regardless of your settings. In the future, we will provide an option to allow you to enable or disable cinematics in the preference panel. *Fixed an issue where Accelerated Harvest Mods could exceed the stack cap in some cases. *The tutorial panel has been improved to make it clear that there is currently only one tutorial enabled. Changes to towers *Change the Attack Penetration from Flat to Percentile. *Change the Damage dealt on the first and second shots to be less than the base damage. *Make the damage more consistent. (Faster Attack Speed, less damage per attack) *Make it easier to last hit under the turret, taking the above changes into consideration. So what are the actual changes? *Slight increase to the damage of turrets, across the board. *Small increase to the damage per level of the turrets, across the board. *Slight increase to attack speed *Removing the reset of damage stacking in between target swapping, if those targets are champions. Gotham Heights *Coin drop values have been increased. *Collector: All coins give double stacks on Gotham Heights. This affects Soultaker's Katana, Phantom Stranger's Necklace, Ruby of Life, and The Logoz. Champion Bug Fixes *Aquaman -- Fixed an issue where Surge would not go on cooldown if it was interrupted. *Aquaman -- Fixed an issue where Wrath would not go on cooldown if it was interrupted. *Batman-- Casting a Dark Knight cloud into a stealth pad will no longer cause the entire cloud to be hidden. *Batman -- Martial Arts now places Batman closer to his target so he can get in a basic attack. *Gaslight Batman -- Sonic Batarang will no longer accidentally pass through drones. *Gaslight Catwoman -- Blood Hunt's attack bonus will now apply to Shred. *Sinestro -- Fear Incarnate will no longer afflict fear to targets who have immunity to crowd control. It will also appropriately apply damage and stun targets who have immunity to crowd control. Champion Balance Nerfs to Gaslight Catwoman and Nightmare Superman, Buffs to Atomic Green Lantern and Arcane Green Lantern. Gaslight Catwoman Attributes *Attack Damage per level reduced from 3 to 2.4. *Attack Armor per level reduced from 3.5 to 3.2. *Health per level reduced from 88 to 81. *Base Attack Speed reduced from .69 to .625. Sharpened Claws *Reduce ratio from 50% to 25%. *Increased Bleed damage from 30/55/80/105 to 30/60/90/120. Shred *Damage increased from 40/75/120/155 to 60/100/140/180. *Reduced ratio from 70% to 50%. Predator's Grace *Range reduced from 500 to 400. *Damage ratio reduced from 75% to 65%. Nightmare Superman Phantom Collector *Damage increased from 50/80/110/140 to 60/100/140/180. Vortex *Reduced the Area of Effect size from 250 to 200. *Reduced the displacement distance from 250 to 200. *Increased the delay before secondary activation from .5s to .75s. *Cooldown increased from 13/12/11/10 to 15/14/13/12. *Reduced range from 700 to 650. *Min Damage reduced from 25/50/75/100 to 30/50/70/90. *Reduced max damage ratio from 75% to 50%. *Max damage reduced from 75/150/225/300 to 60/100/140/180. *Slow reduced from 25% to 20%. Siphon/Infuse *Cooldown increased from 11 to 14. *Siphon Damage increased from 50/80/110/140 to 60/90/120/150. *Siphon Shield increased from 25/40/55/70 to 30/45/60/75. *Infuse Shield increased from 50/80/110/140 to 60/90/120/150. *Infuse Damage increased from 25/40/55/70 to 30/45/60/75. Condemn *Reduced range from 500 to 450. *Cooldown changed from 120/105/90/75 to 120/110/100/90. Atomic Green Lantern Attributes *Base Will Regen increased from 1.27 to 1.3. *Will Regen gained per level increased from .08 to .125. Grab *Will cost reduced from 75 to 65. Meltdown *Increase missile speed from 400 to 1600 over 5s. *Will cost reduced from 80/100/120/140 to 100. Arcane Green Lantern Attributes *Base Will increased from 200 to 280 at level 1. *Will gained per level increased from 19 to 30. *Base Will Regen increased from 1.24 to 1.4. *Will Regen gained per level increased from .08 to .17. Artifact & Amplifier Balance Nil Weapons *Nil Weapon: 10 Attack Damage (was 5), 75 Health, Attack Syphon now heals 6 Health for Melee basic attacks and 3 for Ranged basic attacks (was flat 5), Cost 500 *Nil Cloak: 100 Health, 14 Health Regen per 10s, Toughness keyword now blocks 8 damage from Champion basic attacks (was 5), Cost 500 *Nil Ring: 15 Power Damage (was 10), 75 Health, 7 Will Regen per 10s (was 5), Will removed (was 75), Cost 500 Bleed Portal *Bleed Portal now has a 60s duration once opened and a 120s Cooldown Claw of Horus *Claw of Horus Tier 1: 10 Attack Damage, 10 Attack Armor (was 20), 50 Health, Cost 750 *Claw of Horus Tier 2: 25 Attack Damage (was 30), 15 Attack Armor (was 30), 150 Health, Cost 1000 (1750 total) *Claw of Horus Tier 3: 40 Attack Damage, 20 Attack Armor (was 40), 200 Health, Cost 1250 (3000 total) Booster Gold's Power Suit *Booster Gold's Power Suit Tier 3 Cooldown Reduction lowered to 10% (was 15%) Fragment of Mogo *Fragment of Mogo's armor type changed from Attack Armor to Power Armor Harvest keyword Artifacts *The second tier of Two Face's Coin, Joker's Crowbar, and The Crime Bible is increasing to 750 for a total of 1250. *Joker's Crowbar now gives 5 Move Speed at Tier 1 and Tier 2 *Joker's Crowbar lowered to 10 Attack Damage (was 12) at Tier 1 and Tier 2. *Joker's Crowbar's passive, Attack Harvest, increased to 1.25 Attack Damage a stack (was 1) to a maximum of 50 Attack Damage. *Joker's Crowbar's capstone bonus is increased to 15 Move Speed (was 10). Category:Patch notes